La historia de como una adolescente se va descubriendo
by Qbert767
Summary: Hola! Es la primera historia que público y me encantaría que le dieran una leída. Espero que sea de su agrado.


Episodio 1

 _ **Dudas de adolescente**_

En un lugar cualquiera había una chica con nada en especial, quizás un poco rebelde, contestona y con una peculiar forma de empatizar con la gente. Tenía conocidos en cada esquina.

Con 13 años no había algún atributo que sobresaliera de ella, no tenía unos pechos muy resaltantes, una sonrisa muy bella o un cuerpo por el que haya que voltear a desnudar con la mirada. Al contrario, tenía un carácter explosivo, usaba lentes (lo cual, nadie veía atractivo) y nunca hacía el esfuerzo de peinarse.

Era conocida por su largo cabello lacio castaño que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los glúteos y que casi nunca se le veía con la falda de diario en la escuela, por lo general iba con el uniforme de deportes pese a los múltiples reportes.

En un día común en la secundaria transcurría una tarde aburrida en clase de Educación Física.

Un clásico que esta chica se escondiera hasta atrás de las butacas a dormir o a dibujar en las últimas hojas de sus libretas, nada raro a decir verdad.

-¡Eh! ¡Chloe!- Decía Eduardo en voz baja, el puerco de su amigo.

-Mmm...¿qué quieres...?- contestó somnolienta la chica que dormía.

-Nada, sólo quiera ver si estabas dormida jaja.

-Eres un imbécil...- respondió la chica abriendo sólo un ojo en forma de molestia y buscando sus lentes.

-Jaja ya, en serio- río el chico- ¿lo de siempre en receso?

-¿Otra vez? Wey, esto es estúpido, ya no voy a ser tu conejillo de indias- refunfuñó la chica.

-Vamos, prometo esta vez la última, de verdad- rogó Eduardo.

-Mmm, me lleva la... esta bien, como sea.

-¡A huevo!- expresó el chico con mucha energía.

Ya estando en receso el chico estaba preparado, tenía su guitarra, una sudadera algo desgastada y unos lentes de sol. Ese tipo siempre se había creído un galán y ahora más por el hecho de que había aprendido a tocar guitarra.

En sí no tenía nada de atractivo, sólo porque su cabello castaño parecía casi rubio, era bastante alto y más o menos delgado, no son puntos suficientes como para creerse irresistible y menos con esa voz chillona y su cara llena de barros.

En fin, se pusieron cerca de las canchas y Eduardo comenzó a tocar.

La idea era simple, él tocaría alguna melodía triste como si le doliera el alma hasta que alguna chica de compareciera de él y se detenga a verlo. Ahí es cuando entraba Chloe, su misión era acercarse a las chicas e incitarlas a que intenten consolar a su adolorido amigo para ver si este tenía suerte y conseguía alguna novia.

-Esto es ridículo- dijo en voz baja Chloe a la par que se acomodaba los lentes.

Y al final, Eduardo empezó a tocar, Chloe hizo su parte y se fue.

-Odio hacer eso, ¿por qué le ayudo para empezar?- Decía mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pants de deportes.

Mientras caminaba quejándose a gusto de su molesto amigo vio una cara familiar.

Era Lesly, su amiga desde la primaria.

Chloe sonrió con malicia, le encantaba molestar a esa chica porque esta siempre se ruborizaba cuando ella se acercaba y eso le causaba cierta ternura y risa.

Caminó despacio para no hacer ruidos debido a las cadenas y collares que usaba por montón y...

-¡Adivina! ¿quién soy?- Preguntó Chloe haciendo un intento por hacer su voz un poco gruesa mientras le tapaba los ojos a la chica.

-¡A-ah!- dijo sorprendida Lesly a la vez que agarraba las manos de Chloe y agachaba la cabeza.

-Vamos, ¿cómo me llamo?- nuevamente preguntó Chloe mientras se iba recargando en el hombro de la chica, muy cerca de su oído.

Lesly no dijo nada, no porque quisiera, sino porque le faltaba el aire. La cercanía de Chloe le comía las palabras provocando un tartamudeo o simplemente, sin palabras, sin aliento...

-¡Ey! Así no es divertido, ni haces el intento- Chloe quitó sus manos de los ojos de Lesly con pucheros.

-Amm, lo...lo siento- se disculpaba Lesly mientras se tapaba con ambas manos la cara debido a su enorme y obvio rubor.

-Oye, siempre estas así de roja, ¿no te sientes mal o algo?

-N-no, no sé p-porque pasa.

-Mmm, bueno, si tú lo dices...- dijo Chloe con cierta desconfianza pero volteando hacia otro lado- eeeeeen fin, ¡hola a todas!

-¡Al fin saludas!- respondió una de las 4 chicas que estaban allí.

-Jaja que dramática.

Y así transcurrieron los últimos 15 minutos del receso entre Chole, Lesly y las 4 chicas.

A Chole le encantaba hacer reír a las demás con sus ocurrencias y bromas tontas, pero tenía cierta atracción por molestar a Lesly, era casi imnotizante sin saber el porque pero no se lo cuestionaba, sólo lo disfrutaba.

Lesly era más pequeña que ella por unos 10 centímetros, así que por lo general, la abrazaba del cuello y la pegaba a su pecho. Le daba cierta paz.

 _"Riiiin, riiiiin"_

Sonó el timbre señalando el fin del receso.

-Cada vez lo hacen más corto- dijo Chloe mientras estaba abraza de Lesly por la espalda.

Todas comenzaron a despedirse de Chole porque ella era la única que no era de su salón y como de costumbre, Chloe se despedía de Lesly acariciando su cabeza y alborotando su cabello largo dejando en esta, un rubor bastante evidente.

-Adiós hija- le dijo a Lesly en forma de cariño.

-A-adiós...- contestó de forma tímida esta.

Chloe se fue corriendo debido a que su salón estaba al otro extremo de la escuela y si llegaba nuevamente tarde, esta vez no se lo perdonaría la maestra.

Las 4 chicas se adelantaron, menos Lesly, ella miraba como Chloe se iba. Es extraño, era demasiado peculiar la forma en que la miraba al irse, tan nostálgico, con tanta ternura, con tanto...amor.

Finalizando las clases

-Diablos, estaba a punto de morir...- murmuraba Chloe en la fila de la salida.

De pronto, Chloe sintió un leve empujón. Al voltear se dio cuenta que era Lesly otra vez.

-Ey- con una sonrisa le habló.

-Jaja, al fin a casa ¿no?- respondió con su característica sonrisa.

-Sip- contestó a la par que se acomodaba el cabello detrás del oído.

-Cla...- Chloe interrumpió su frase al notar algo en la muñeca de su amiga- ¿Qué es... eso?

Inmediatamente Lesly supo a qué se refería su pregunta y con su sudadera se tapó la muñeca, agachó la cabeza e intensificó su paso para salir antes.

Chloe supo que intentaba escapar, lo cual, la molestó bastante y de igual manera, apresuró su paso.

Por la estatura de Lesly, fue rápido perderla de vista. Chloe la busco entre la multitud de estudiantes sin mucho éxito hasta que divisó su sudadera y corrió hacia ella.

La tomó bruscamente del hombro y la giro con fuerza hasta quedar frente a frente, le agarró de la muñeca con molestia y casi gritando habló con ella.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?- alzó la voz con energía mientras le sostenía la muñeca.

-N-nada, suéltame p-por favor- contestó con los ojos llorosos.

-No te dejaré hasta que me expliques ESTO- volvió alzar la voz al momento de bajar a la fuerza la sudadera de Lesly dejando al descubierto la muñeca con cortadas, al parecer, recientes.

-Para Chloe, p-por favor- imploró casi llorando.

Al ver esto, a Chloe se le esfumó esa rabia y energía del principio, dándose cuenta de lo violenta que casi se pone. Se sintió sumamente culpable y sin saber qué hacer, sólo la soltó, notando un enrojecimiento en la muñeca de su amiga debido a la fuerza con la que la había sujetado.

-L-lesly, l-lo siento...yo.

Chloe no pudo terminar su frase porque la chica de cabello largo se había hechado a correr sin más.

Se quedó mirándola hasta perderla de vista, no se atrevió a seguirla, sólo empeoraría aún más la situación.

Ya de noche, a Chloe le atormentaba aquel recuerdo, no podía conciliar el sueño, así que se le ocurrió mandarle un mensaje preguntando cómo estaba.

No hubo respuesta.

Le pidió perdón por su comportamiento.

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

Chloe dejó de insistir, no quería molestarla más.

Al la mañana siguiente

Chloe se despertó sin muchas ganas, apenas y durmió unas horas.

Se levantó como pudo y se puso su uniforme de deportes, una sudadera y sus lentes. Se lavó la cara con agua fría para quitarse el sueño y como de costumbre, no se peinó.

Salió sin mucha prisa debido a que la secundaria le quedaba a unos minutos de su casa.

En ese tranquilo transcurso empezó a recordar lo de la tarde anterior y trató de ocupar su mente en alguna forma de que la perdonará por aquel acto tan feroz.

Esperó con ansias el receso los 4 módulos de la mañana, a cada rato volteaba a ver su celular sin prestar mucha atención a clase y sus piernas estaban sumamente inquieta igual que sus manos.

-¡Oye!- dijo en voz baja Eduardo- ¿todo bien?

Su buen amigo había notado su ansiedad debido a que era raro no verla durmiendo o dibujando en mera clase, sólo veía sus piernas moviéndose rápidamente en el mismo lugar y sus dedos jugando con un lápiz.

-¿Eh?- volteando a ver su colega, estaba muy distraída.

-¿Estás bien?- contestó señalando sus dedos inquietos.

-¡Ah! Este, mmm, sí. Hoy desperté con energía, eso es todo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí torpe. Estoy bien.

-Sí tú lo dices...- respondió no muy convencido su amigo.

"Riiiiiiin, Riiiiin"

Sonó la campaña anunciando el inicio del receso y Chloe salió corriendo antes que todos.

Fue hasta el otro extremo de la escuela y como esperaba, estaba ella y sus 4 amigas. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, respiró hondo y se acercó con toda la naturalidad posible.

-¡Ey!- saludo a todas.

-Hola, hola- contestó una de las chicas.

-Muy sabroso el cotorreo pero, ¿les puedo robar unos minutos a Lesly? es urgente

Las chicas le dijeron que sí, entonces cuando Chloe se quiso acercar a su compañera vio cierta incomodidad en su rostro, provocando lo mismo en ella.

-Em, ¿quieres caminar?- le comentó con una leve sonrisa.

Lesly sólo acentó con la cabeza, no dijo nada y siguió a Chloe.

-Oye, lo siento, por...por lo de ayer. Sé que actúe mal y pues, eres una gran amiga y así.

-Yo...sólo quiero cuidarte...

Lesly no respondía, pero al oír lo último agachó la cabeza y se sonrojo mucho. Chloe se dio cuenta rápidamente y la abrazo como siempre acostumbra.

-Se me safaron las cabras, hablaremos cuando tú quieras, ¿va?

-Sí...- contestó lentamente.

Y toda la tarde Chloe se la pasó con su gran amiga ahora que la situación se calmó. La molestó como es costumbre, un par de bromas y chistes hasta que le vio una pulsera que le llamó la atención.

-Ey, esta me gusta- señalando la pulsera.

-Amm, sí, es bonita.

-¿Quién te la dio?

-¿Recuerdas a Fernando de 6-B en la primaria?

-¿Seee? ¿Qué hay con ese tipo?- Preguntó algo desafiante.

-Amm, bueno, es que él y yo...amm...

-No me digas que ese bastardo es...

-P-pues, sí, sí es...

-¿QUÉ?- Chloe respondió con sobresalto.

Al ver esa reacción, Lesly empezó a ponerse sumamente nerviosa, lo cual, Chloe notó de inmediato y empezó a tratar de bajar el tono.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa- es que ese tipo nunca me calló nada bien.

-Lo sé...

-Bueno, sólo ten cuidado con ese tipo. Cualquier cosa, me avisas porfa- le contestó Chloe acariciando su cabeza con mucha ternura.

-C-claro...- respondió la chica tímida al esconder la cara con su cabello.

Esa tarde Chloe sintió cierta paz con ella, no una paz de amistad, era de algo que ella desconocía en su totalidad. Era algo similar al cariño pero no lo describiría como tal.

"Riiiin, Riiiiiiiiiiin"

-¡Sale! ya me voy yo- se despidió Chloe.

-Vale- respondió con una sonrisa.

Chloe sintió un calor extraño en la cara y un muy leve mareo. Su compañera lo notó y antes que pudiera preguntarle algo, ésta ya había salido disparada hacia su salón.

- _¿Qué demonios fue eso?-_ se cuestionó- _mierda, se veía demasiado...linda..._

Al pensar en esa sonrisa, Chloe volvió a sentir ese extraño calor y sólo se le ocurrió dar un grito para deshacerse de esa "energía" que recorría toda su espina dorsal.

Fue casi imposible que pudiera prestar atención a clase. Sólo se la pasó cuestionándose el porque sentía esto.

 _-Haber...-_ suspiró- _la conozco desde...1 de primaria. Era rarita, sí y es fecha que no lo a cambiado mucho. Nunca fue muy sociable o fácil de entablar una conversación con ella, casi no habla y si lo hace, es sumamente cortante...mmm, también creo recordar que era la única con la que hablaba ¿no?...-_ empezó a rebuscar en su memoria- _Ahora que me acuerdo, los del salón le tenían miedo porque siempre tenía el cabello en la cara, y creo que por ese entonces había salido una película de terror en donde una chica vestida de blanco, con el cabello en la cara iba asesinando a la gente. Jaja que mala suerte...pero...ahora que lo recuerdo..._

-¡Bueno chicos, hasta mañana!

Alzó la voz su maestra sacando en seco del transe mental en el que estaba viajando Chloe.

Como es costumbre, todos se apresuraron a meter sus libros a la mochila para salir disparados.

-Oye Chlo- fue interrumpido Eduardo.

-¡Luego hablamos!- dijo frenética- ¡tengo algo importante qué hacer!

Y dicho esto, salió disparada como una bala hacía su casa en busca de " _esa"_ respuesta.

-¡Hola mamá!- saludó con rapidez.

-Hola hija, ¿cómo te f-...?

-¡Bien!- interrumpió a su madre- ¡no hice mucho, pero tengo algo que hacer!

Y Chloe corrió hacia su cuarto dejando a su madre con las palabras.

Cerró la puerta, lanzó su mochila a una esquina y en el ropero se puso a rebuscar en los cajones.

No encontró nada en el primero, sólo su ropa interior sin más novedad; el segundo, igual, sin novedad; y en el tercero tenía demasiadas cosas, así que empezó a tirarlas al suelo.

Tenía muchos recuerdos allí, su primer cosplay (era una amante del anime), muchas pulseras, collares, regalos y tarjetas de cumpleaños; su camisa rayada por sus antiguos amigos de la primaria y...

-¡AL FIN!- gritó con energía.

Encontró una bolsita de sus varios regalos de cumpleaños de un amigo suyo. En esa bolsita solía guardar cosas aleatorias, pero con un significado cada una.

Sacando sus múltiples cosas, encontró varias hojitas mal cortadas y arrugadas, algunas con un chismecito, otras con dibujos pero encontró una que decía:

" _De: Lesly_

 _Para: Chloe"_

Chloe la abrió y aún recordaba el porqué de esa carta, se la dio el día de su cumpleaños.

 _-Recuerdo que esa vez estaba triste...y fuiste la única que me felicitó..._

Al recordar aquello, soltó una leve sonrisa y recordó su época en la primaria.

 _-Lesly no era la única_ _rara...yo también soy un maldito bicho raro._

 _Nadie le hablaba excepto yo, aunque a mi tampoco me hablaban mucho._

Chloe empezó a recordar eso que accidentalmente había dejado en el pasado. Anteriormente solía pelearse con casi cualquiera que se cruzará en su camino, solía ser la única que jugaba fútbol, bien. Pero sobretodo, le decían " _marimacha"_ , aunque anteriormente no sabía que significaba.

Saliendo de esa laguna mental, regreso a leer la carta.

Era muy sencilla y con demasiadas faltas de ortografía, pero con una letra que le encantaba decorada con globitos, algunas estrellas o chispitas y una carita feliz al final. Todo con pluma azul y marcatextos naranja para hacerlo resaltar.

 _"Felis cumple_

 _T deceo un gran dia el dia de hoy_

 _Amigas en la luna, amigas en marte, una amiga como tu, en ninguna parte._

 _Eres una copa, eres un clabel, eres una amiga que jamas ololvidare._

 _Yo soy la espuma del mar y tus labios una piedra en el mar, espero el dia que la espuma se cruce con esa piedra a mitad del mar."_

Al terminar de leer el último verso, Chloe se puso roja como nunca. Le entro cierto temblor y confusión.

¿Qué significaba aquel verso?

 _"Íbamos en la primaria, pura inocencia, ¿no?. Pero esta muy específico un, un_ \- tragó trabajosamente saliva- _un...beso..."._


End file.
